Compositions containing quaternary ammonium salts or imidazolinium compounds having at least one long chain hydrocarbyl group are commonly used to provide fabric softening benefits when used in a laundry rinse operation. Compositions of this type have been the focus of the patent literature for many years.
But, there remains an ongoing, need to improve the feel of the clothes washed under domestic conditions, particularly where the clothes are washed more frequently with very effective detergents and washers. As a result, the textile finishes are progressively removed, the textile fibers are altered and the initial pleasant feel of the fabrics is progressively lost.
For more than 40 years now, fabric softening, compositions have been used to restore a pleasant feel and provide a perfume to washed clothing. The most popular forms have been the liquid rinse cycle fabric softeners and the dryer softener sheet.
However, there is a continuing demand for better performing products. Better fabric softening can be achieved either by increasing the dose of the softener (either through higher use dosage or higher product concentration) or by identifying better softeners or combinations of softeners.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide aqueous softening compositions containing combinations of softeners with superior softening. The efficacy of these combinations is such that the active concentration of the compositions can be kept within reasonable, well accepted limits, thereby making the manufacture process easier and extending the shelf life of the finished product.
It is another object of the invention to provide a liquid rinse cycle fabric softener capable of imparting superior softening benefits to fabrics due to the synergistic combination of a conventional cationic softener compound with a fatty amide type compound.